


Malfunctions

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt.Pairing: Scarlet VisionSituation: 22. JealousQuote: 36. “It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	Malfunctions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosZaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosZaros/gifts).



> I've decided to post this drabble here as well
> 
> You can find the list of prompts on: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/justanothermarvelgirl/640267562701258752

“Vizh, are you alright? You haven’t quite been yourself lately,” Wanda commented during one of their usual late-night conversations.

Well, her statement was only partially true. Vision seemed perfectly fine while it was just the two of them in one of the compound’s rooms, but whenever the rest of their teammates were near, he became visibly tenser.

Vision felt his heart drop to his heels at her question.

She had noticed it too.

Vision shook his head, his own fear of what was happening to him almost rendering him speechless, but if anyone could help him, it was her.

“Wanda, I do not understand what is wrong with me. I am experiencing unpleasant sensations, sensations I cannot seem to control,” he admitted, averting his eyes, and the pain in his voice made Wanda’s heart squeeze.

She put her palm on top of his hand, lowering her head to meet his gaze again.

“Hey. It’s okay. We’ll figure it out,” she assured him, the gentleness in her voice finally making Vision look up again.

His irises were twirling faster than usual, betraying his nervousness, but at least he was looking at her now so Wanda continued.

“Just calm down, talk to me,” she coaxed, and Vision slowly nodded.

“I have already done a self diagnosis and there don’t seem to be any malfunctions, but I am clearly malfunctioning,” he stated, not quite sure how to describe the nature of his malfunctions, but that was exactly what Wanda wanted to know next.

“I am bothered by things I should not be bothered by. I hold our teammates in great regard, but, at times, their smiles, words and interactions leave a suffocating feeling in my chest. I... I need to look away in order to refrain from doing something inappropriate.”

Vision had to fight to get each word out. He didn’t want Wanda to think lowly of him, but he needed to find a cure for his ailment. He wished he wasn’t the only one of his kind, that there was someone he could compare himself to, but despite being unique, Vision was sure this wasn’t normal behavior.

Wanda frowned slightly as she listened to him. It sounded like their teammates might be unknowingly crossing some of his lines, but in order for them all to avoid it, she needed to get to the bottom of when and why it happened.

“Is there something that connects these incidents, Vizh? A particular topic that you don’t like, or maybe being touched without warning?” she tried, before realizing her palm was still on top of his hand, without his explicit permission, and quickly withdrawing it.

Vision couldn’t help but mourn the loss of her touch, doing all he could not to reach out for her again.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he thought about her question. The answer to it was the one thing he was sure of, the one thing that all of his analyses of the incidents had confirmed.

The common factor was _her_.

“I... Nothing that our teammates do to me bothers me. It... It’s what they do to you that does,” he whispered, the end so silent Wanda wasn’t even sure she heard it correctly.

“Me?” she asked, her frown deepening. “You don’t have to worry about me, Vizh, everyone is really nice to m-“ she tried to assure him, before realization suddenly dawned on her.

 _Oh_.

Could _that_ be the reason?

Wanda couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on her face at the thought.

“I might have an explanation for your odd behavior,” she told him, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards, and Vision felt his heart flutter at her smile.

“Please, Wanda, tell me. I do not wish to feel this way,” he begged her, unconsciously reaching for her hand again as he waited for her to shed some light on his current situation.

“Vizh, it seems like you might be jealous,” she said softly, and Vision frowned, somehow feeling even more confused than he had been until that point.

“But... that’s impossible. I cannot feel emotions such as jealousy. That’s... not what I was created for,” he rambled on, but Wanda just shook her head.

“Ultron wanted you to destroy the world, Stark and Banner planned to make you their shield around the world, while Thor was chasing a vision containing the mind stone. Vizh, you are not what any of them intended, you are so much more. You are a man, and men _can_ be jealous,” she insisted, the small smile never leaving her face.

Vision was speechless, trying to process her words as his synapses fired at record speed.

He looked back at all the instances in which he had felt the unpleasant sensations in this new light, and gasped as he realized Wanda was right.

Wanda smiling back at Captain Rogers...

Wanda laughing and returning Ms. Romanov's hug...

Mr. Wilson teasingly bumping his hip against her as he passed...

“Oh... Wanda, I am so sorry. P-please, tell me how to fix it,” he mumbled, his eyes begging her to provide him with a solution.

He had no right to be jealous. Wanda was his teammate, his closest friend, and she should be able to smile and hug whomever she wanted without this new sensation rearing its ugly head.

Instead of being cross with him as he had expected, Wanda was still smiling, her beautiful green eyes full of kindness.

“We first need to get to the root of the problem, don’t we?” Wanda asked, squeezing the hand Vision still held in his grasp. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice as she continued. “Vision, do you like me?”

Vision blinked a couple of times, staring at her with a slight frown on his face before responding.

“Of course. Wanda, you are my closest friend,” he said and Wanda chuckled.

“And you are mine, but I meant romantically,” she stressed, hoping the blush on her face wasn’t too noticeable.

She had been in love with him for a while now, with his innocence, his beautiful personality and those eyes that held so much more depth than something synthetic should, but she had never dreamed he could return her feelings. Well, at least not until now, until this revelation and his adorable confusion.

“I...” he started, opening his mouth and closing it as his cheeks flushed gold.

“I believe so,” he admitted, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the look on her face. Wanda would never mock him for his feelings, that much he was sure of, but that didn’t assuage his fears. Despite having a synthetic heart, Vision was convinced she could break it with just one look, a look he wasn’t prepared for yet.

His eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of her soft fingers on his cheek.

Wanda did her best to contain her joy at his confession, not wanting to scare him off.

“Then there is nothing to be jealous of,” she assured him softly, feeling him shiver under her gentle touch, “the rest of our teammates don’t hold my affections. _You_ do, Vizh.”

Vision gulped slowly, getting lost in her eyes as she spoke, until her last words knocked the air out of his lungs.

“I do?” he asked, still not quite believing his ears, and Wanda confirmed it, her words making his heart skip a beat.

He raised his own palm and placed it over her hand on his cheek, her eyes distracting him from everything his knowledge of social conventions told him he should be doing in a situation like this.

“We can take it as slow as you need, Vizh, o-or not change anything about our friendship at all, but I’d like us to see where our feelings can lead us,” Wanda murmured, looking up at him with those bright eyes, and without further thinking Vision leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Wherever their feelings led them, they would discover it together.


End file.
